


What Feels Like Home

by alittlebugsheadx



Series: Bughead prompts/one-shots [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirtatious bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebugsheadx/pseuds/alittlebugsheadx





	What Feels Like Home

Jughead Jones had been deprived of seeing his beauty of a girlfriend, Betty Cooper.

She had been extremely busy, this particular week, errands, assignments, and family emergencies. Granted, he knew a lot was going on, and he wouldn’t be that ‘clingy’ boyfriend that needed to know what was going on in her life 24/7, but recently he was feeling a little…forgotten.

He didn’t want her to know that though. If she knew how he was feeling, she would just feel extremely guilty and that wouldn’t do anyone any good. No, this he had to just get through.

It’s not like they didn’t talk. They briefly saw each other a few times in the halls, and they had a couple classes together. But Betty seemed preoccupied.

Which makes sense, she did just cover up a murder that her so-called brother brought to their home.

Her home.

A place where she’s supposed to feel safe.

Little did Jughead know, that Betty feels more ‘at home’ with him, in his bed, in his trailer.

So as she lied awake in bed, her ‘brother’ just a wall away, she couldn’t help but feel wide-awake. There was no way she could fall asleep now, especially after the stressful day she’s had. Veronica broke up with Archie because she had her eyes set on the newest jock in town-Jo Gradlin. Or was it Gradline? Betty couldn’t remember. It’s not like Veronica’s dating life was the top of her priorities right now. Far from it, actually.

She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling cold in her warm bedroom. Something was definitely missing.

She pulled the duvet off of her and stood up, moving to the window seat. The window was a little open, providing fresh air for her. She put her earplugs in and pulled the blanket over her bare knees, before closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

He stifled her scream with his warm hand, and her eyes relaxed as she came to recognition.

He was weary of that.

Of course, climbing up to her bedroom window, in the middle of the night, unannounced, would startle her.

He moved his hand to her jaw, before leaning in to press his lips to her’s. Happily she complied, smiling through the kiss.

When she broke it, she got up, took her earplugs out and helped him clamber into her room.  
  
“What are you doing here?”

He placed his hands on her waist, bringing her closer to him, “Why? You don’t want me here?”

She bit back a huge grin, “Of course I do. But my question is why are you-“

He pressed a finger to her lips, “Shh…”

“Don’t shush me.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, unconsciously playing with his hair.

“Don’t shush me,” he imitated.

Shaking her head, smiling, “God, you are just-“

“Just what Betty Cooper? Just perfect? Thought so. Now tell me, did you steal my shirt again?” He smirked.

She looked down, reminding herself that this thing piece of clothing, that had become like a second skin to her, with that large ‘S’ on the front, was in fact his.

She returned the sly smirk before pulling him towards her bed, “Yeah. I did. But if you want it back, you’re going to have to take it.”


End file.
